


Boyfriend To Death x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: ;), ? - Freeform, Death, Gore, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Other, Torture, probably, sorta - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You take control.Or at most, attempt to.(Most of these might end up being drafts or something. I don't know.)





	Boyfriend To Death x Reader

It was a horrid night for both of you. (Well, mostly him at this point.)

He tugged against the binds that previously held you. It was his regret to keep his guard down, his regret to fall asleep in your presence.

Truthfully, you could be much more rougher, many times tougher on him. You could search for anything consistently sharp and drag it down his now bare chest to either bleed or leave an angry mark, you could even rake your nails onto his shoulders and down his sides, although they haven't grown long, so you wouldn't make many marks or any sort of deep injury. Instead, you were curling your fingers into his long, blonde hair, knuckles rubbing against his scalp as you tried to calm yourself, hands shaking and breath hitching. You really couldn't believe you were in this situation right now, that you have trapped your captor. 

Heart pounding in your chest, you attempted to steady your breathing. It's more than likely that no sane person would know what to do in this situation. Should you call the police? You don't even know where you are. Yelling for help seems to be an..option, but it doesn't seem the best one you could choose. You know he planned to torture you anyways, so it wasn't like you couldn't have any revenge or anything. 

The first object your eyes landed on were a long pair of shears, dried blood on the blade from former usage. He seemed to notice this, tensing up and tearing up further, those tears reddening his cheeks. "W-Wait." His eyes were filled with pure fear, which encouraged you to take the shears, picking it up by the handles.

You tried to clasp the blades down as hard as you could onto his neck, but it wouldn't pierce down as much as you wanted to, slicing through the skin and clearly slicing through flesh. A screech escaped his lips as his blood started freely spiraling down from his neck, dying his shirt with his own blood. You slammed down the blades on his neck once more, blood caught in his throat and trickling down on his lips as he whimpered, choking on the blood that was slipping out of his mouth. Breathing harder, you didn't know if you should go further.

You knew he was going to die at this point, but bile was rising up into your throat and your stomach clenched. Looking away, you swallowed some spit and looking back at him. Eventually, you just dropped the bloodied shears, moving to hurriedly unlock the locks on the door and leaving as quick as you could.

A horrid night indeed.


End file.
